Gas curtains are used in a variety of applications. In lithographic applications, they are used to maintain required gaseous purity levels within selected components such as the wafer stage and the wafer handling systems. Another example of gas curtain use is to provide thermally stable environments to facilitate interferometry measurements.
Available gas curtain systems, however, are inefficient because of the ease with which the purging gas mixes with environmental gases during the purge process. The gas used to form a gas curtain is a consumable, and the inefficient use of gas by available gas curtain systems adds to the overall cost of lithographic throughput.
What is needed for lithographic applications are new gas curtain systems that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of currently available gas curtain systems.